Manzanas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Jason supo que algo andaba mal justo durante el desayuno, cuando Nico apareció en su mesa con dos platos de comida, uno que sólo contenía una hamburguesa y otro con lo que parecían ser... ¿manzanas? De acuerdo, algo andaba muy mal.


**¡Hola! Estoy algo avergonzada por haber publicado tan poco últimamente, ¡pero es que he estado muy ocupada! Sin embargo, prometo hoy publicar tanto como pueda.**

 **Esta es una historia que con mucho cariño dedico a TheQueenBlue, que hace mucho me pidió esta traducción y yo, la desvergonzada, no la había podido publicar.**

 **Sin más por el momento... ¡espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 **Nota original:**

 **De acuerdo, este es sólo un pequeño escrito que no terminó siendo Solangelo como quería al principio. No trataré de hacer esto más largo porque realmente no hay más que decir sobre esto, es sólo un drabble humorístico que escribí porque el pensamiento me hizo reír. Les aseguro que ningún Will fue herido durante la creación de esta historia.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Manzanas…_**

* * *

Jason notó que las cosas empezaban a ir mal justo cuando Nico apareció en su mesa durante el desayuno con dos platos de comida en las manos, uno que sólo contenía una hamburguesa y un segundo cargando algo que parecían ser… ¿manzanas?

―No preguntes ―masculló el hijo de Hades, tomando asiento en la banca frente a la que ocupaba Jason. De acuerdo, ese era un seguro indicador de que _algo_ estaba muy mal.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―inquirió Jason encarnando una ceja.

―No preguntes ―repitió el muchacho, enfocándose en su hamburguesa de nueva cuenta.

Cuando sólo dos minutos más tarde Will Solace apareció en el pabellón del desayuno corriendo y boqueando, Jason decidió que algo estaba _verdaderamente_ mal.

―Escucha, Nico, no es tan malo, ¡sólo estoy preocupado por ti! ―informó el hijo de Apolo, intentando recuperar el aliento―. Son sólo algunos análisis para saber un poco más sobre tu salud y… ―pero el semidiós fue interrumpido cuando Nico súbitamente tomó una de las manzanas que descansaban a su lado y la aventó hacia el rostro de Will sin siquiera voltear a ver si el proyectil realmente había alcanzado a su objetivo.

―¡No me interesa! ―repitió Nico por lo que debía ser la enésima vez, a juzgar por la manera en la que rodaba los ojos.

Con un quejido ahogado y una nariz sangrante Will giró sobre sus talones y se volvió a la enfermería.

―¿Te importaría explicarlo ahora? ―cuestionó Jason de nueva cuenta.

―Me ha estado molestando porque aparentemente no tengo un historial médico, pero no voy a prestarme a lo que sea que análisis signifique ―explicó Nico estoicamente―. Y escuché que una manzana al día evita la medicina, así que estoy viendo si funciona ―concluyó.

―Nico, eso… eso no es así… ―empezó a decir Jason―. Si continúas haciendo esto tendrás que empezar a decir "Una manzana al día te evita la compañía si golpeas con suficiente fuerza". Además, ¡vas a acabar lastimando a Will o… o a alguien más! ―se quejó, sabiendo que estaba en peligro de convertirse en esa infortunada víctima.

―¡Hey, funciona! ―concluyó Nico, finamente decidiendo que, después de todo, al menos podía tener una comida sana y dándole una mordida a una de las manzanas que había llevado consigo.

Sinceramente, si Nico no aprendía a controlar su carácter, pensó Jason, quién sabía, quizás las manzanas no serían lo único que aventara.

* * *

 **¡Muy bien! Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Publicaré más historias pronto así que estén atentos!**

 **PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! En la versión en inglés el dicho que Nico está diciendo mal es "An apple a day keeps the doctor away" (una manzana ala día mantiene alejado al médico) y el dicho equivalente en español es "Una manzana al día evita una cirugía", pero como no van a operar a nadie me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo a "Una manzana al día evita la compañía."**

 **También, estoy consciente de lo de la manzana y la propuesta de matrimonio, pero como ya otras personas han hecho ese chiste, decidí no mencionarlo.**

 **Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Nota original:**

 **Ni siquiera voy a intentar disculparme. Lo que pasa es que vi una anuncio que decía "Una manzana al día los mantiene _a todos_ alejados si la avientas con suficiente fuerza" e inmediatamente pensé en estos chicos porque había visto al dicho de verdad aplicado a ellos y... no pude alejar la imagen mental, ¡lo siento!**

 **Ahora, por favor díganme que no fue tan malo como pienso picando ese hermosos botoncito que dice "Comentar" o "Review", depende de donde lo estén leyendo.**

 **Como sea, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
